El ocaso de los múnarin
by Pyros24
Summary: One shot: En las cavernas bajo el monte Hakobe, un anciano escribe la historia de su pueblo con sus últimas fuerzas...


**¡Buenas a todos! Después de un tiempo sin subir fics, os traigo uno que hice hace bastante, y que me parece curioso. Está ubicado un mes después del segundo capítulo, así que no tiene spoilers de nada. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

**Autor: **Pyros24

**Título: **El ocaso de los múnarin

**Género: **Fantasía.

**Rating: **T

**Agradecimientos: **A SMRU y Haiku Kimura, que por mucho que me saquen a veces de mis casillas me enseñaron Fairy Tail y el mundo de los fics :)

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, y ni su mundo ni personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

_**El ocaso de los múnarin**_

Mi nombre es Amos Akradan, y soy un múnarin. Tengo ya noventa y tres años múnarin, que equivaldrían a ciento cincuenta y tres años humanos, o eso creo. El cálculo nunca ha sido mi fuerte. Nací en la ladera austral del monte Hakorin, aunque mi pueblo tiene más años que estrellas el cielo, y procede del este, por montañas y valles, cruzando el Gran Mar de la Calma. Los ancestros de mi raza llamaron a ese lugar Fiodos Boscos, y era una tierra llena de felicidad y bondad. Allí, muchos años antes de que los primeros humanos aprendieran siquiera a andar a dos patas, surgió nuestra civilización, y fue más próspera que ninguna de las que este mundo ha conocido. Nuestra estrella brilló por entre la dicha de los Fiodos Boscos, como la joya en la mano de un rey, y pronto alcanzamos el conocimiento del aire y los motores, y quisimos explorar las extrañas y lejanas tierras que había más allá de nuestro hogar.

¡Ay, ojalá nunca hubiéramos salido de allí! Por aquél tiempo éramos tan jóvenes, tan curiosos… tan inocentes. No cabía en nuestra cabeza que pudiera haber mal en el mundo. Llegamos a estas tierras, que llamamos Adún Amartan, "más allá del mar", aunque luego los humanos lo dividieron todo artificialmente, en regiones que denominaron países. En el que escribo esto es Fiore, creo. Mi memoria ya no es lo que era. Estoy… me siento tan mayor, tan viejo y cansado… y pensar que antiguamente llegábamos a los trescientos años humanos en plenitud de facultades. Y yo aquí, encorvado y temblando de frío ante este pergamino. Qué triste destino el nuestro.

Pero me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. Soy anciano y tiendo a divagar. Como decía, llegamos a estas tierras, se las llame como se las llame, y aquí construimos nuestras ciudades. Ninguna de las ciudades humanas ha superado jamás la gloria de las nuestras, ni el conocimiento que nuestras bibliotecas llegaron a guardar. La ciencia floreció y no había misterio natural que no pudiéramos desentrañar. Descubrimos la magia, y nos dedicamos años y años a su estudio, y muchos fueron las maravillas que descubrimos. La usábamos de manera sabia y moderada, y siempre tras años de estudio, no como los malditos humanos, que la usan sin conocimiento, a la ligera, como un bebé con una escopeta.

El comercio era constante, y no había día que no nos sorprendiéramos con nuevas y fascinantes maravillas.

Cada vez que pienso en aquéllos días, que fueron aún más dichosos que en los Fiodos Boscos, no puedo contener las lágrimas. Más aún cuando pienso en su final.

Nosotros los múnarin ya habíamos descubierto a los humanos, que aún eran tan primitivos como los monos de los que descienden. Nosotros les dejábamos en paz, incluso les enseñamos algunas cosas. Jamás debieron haberlo hecho ms ignorantes antepasados.

Los humanos son un pueblo de corta vida, poco seso y furia rápida. Mientras que un múnarin llega normalmente a los dos o tres hijos a lo largo de toda su vida, me han dicho que una humana puede llegar a parir dos o tres hijos consecutivamente.

Siendo así, pronto los humanos se expandieron por nuestras tierras, y como por naturaleza son ambiciosos y nunca se contentan, pronto invadieron nuestros dominios. Como creo que ya he dicho, son rápidos en la furia, y los primeros ataques no se hicieron esperar. Usaban armas forjadas con nuestras técnicas, y la magia que nosotros les habíamos enseñado.

Si hubiéramos estado preparados…

Por aquél entonces no teníamos armas, ni siquiera conocíamos de su existencia, pues nunca las habíamos necesitado. Toda nuestra magia era creadora, curativa o científica, y no valía para el combate. Más que batallas, eran masacres.

Pronto mis antepasados fueron empujados hacia las cercanías del monte Hakorin, que ellos llamaron Hakobe.

Mataban a nuestros hijos y destruían nuestras ciudades. Algunos usaban una perversión de la maga que nosotros denominábamos Psycho, que nos servía para influir en las mentes de nuestros iguales y curar trastornos de la personalidad o retrasos mentales. La Psycho de los humanos consistía en lo contrario: influían en nuestras mentes y dejaban a los más sabios indefensos como bebés, sin ni siquiera el don de la palabra.

Sin duda aquello fue lo más horrible. Usando esa magia del mismo modo irreflexivo y descontrolado con el que los humanos lo usan todo, aniquilaron las mentes de nuestra especie. Los pocos supervivientes se retiraron hacia el Hakorin, mientras los humanos se ensañaban con los debilitados y atontados múnarin y justificaron su absurda guerra dando a entender a todo el mundo que en realidad los múnarin éramos así originariamente, estúpidos y sin seso, y que éramos un peligro para los "seres superiores". Exhibían a nuestros hermanos en jaulas, y se reían de verlos mearse encima y revolcarse en su inmundicia como animales. Monos, nos llamaron, como si ellos lo fueran menos, y mostraron al mundo que éramos irracionales, cuando en realidad era todo resultado de su magia.

Nos llamaron Vulkans, que en su antigua lengua significa "tontos".

En la actualidad las secuelas de la perversión de la Psycho se han agravado. Más del sesenta por ciento de los niños no pasan de los dos meses, y pocos son los que son capaces de alimentarse solos, no digamos ya tener la capacidad del habla. Nuestro número decrece cada vez más, y escasean los que tenemos la razón intacta, como yo, que aún, gracias a los dioses, soy capaz de escribir y pensar con claridad. Tan sólo conozco a cinco capaces de hablar con coherencia, y de ellos solo uno, aparte de mí mismo, es capaz de escribir.

Hace mucho que aceptamos que nos extinguiremos si no nos cruzamos con los humanos, pero nuestras dos razas se odian ya de manera visceral e irremediable, y las pocas veces que hemos intentado un acercamiento amistoso se han interpretado como tentativas de ataques, ya que subsiste aún la idea de que somos monstruos privados de razón, y por mucho que me duela en el alma admitirlo, cada vez esa idea se acerca más a la realidad. Buscamos desesperadamente una mujer humana con la que purificar y renovar nuestra especie, pero sabemos que ninguna querría jamás ayudarnos. Los magos humanos nos cazan como los animales en los que poco a poco nos vamos convirtiendo.

No hace ni un mes de que un mago, sin provocación previa, atacara unas cuevas, y matara con unas llamas azules a sus habitantes, no con ira, sino metódicamente, como se exterminan las plagas de ratas o cucarachas. Diecinueve mató, diecinueve buenos múnarin, amigos míos hasta donde sus limitadas facultades lo permitían. El vigésimo logró detenerlo con un take over, pero poco pasó hasta que otros vinieron en su ayuda. Según me han dicho, fueron un mago de fuego, extraño gato volador, una mujer rubia y un toro gigante. Así es, cuatro magos contra uno de los nuestros, ya pudieron con él. Ahora el pobre Dumir, uno de los cinco con el don de la palabra, no puede moverse, y necesita ayuda para comer, y para vestirse, hasta para ir al baño. Casi habría sido mejor que lo mataran, pero así de crueles son los humanos, como siempre han sido. Él, que lo único que hizo fue tratar de parar la masacre de sus hermanos, y así está ahora… en fin.

Mi tiempo toca a su fin, lo noto en los huesos, y conmigo el de mi otrora orgullosa raza.

Mi único deseo al escribir estas memorias es que tal vez, dentro de muchos, muchos años, alguien las encuentre, y conozca lo que en realidad pasó.

Me llamo Amos Akradan, y soy uno de los últimos de una raza moribunda.

Esta es la verdadera historia del ocaso de los múnarin.

Monte Hakorin (Hakobe) a 24 del mes de las lluvias, año 3453 después de la partida de los Fodos Boscos.


End file.
